The use of active materials such as piezo ceramics and electrostrictives is known in the field of fluid valves. The primary mode of operation for such devices is a cantilever construction that bends to cover and uncover a port. This approach is simple, but has the primary disadvantage of exerting relatively low sealing forces.
High sealing forces can be achieved through the use of soft seals and expensive ceramic or bender technologies. There is a requirement for a form of valve that is capable of producing high sealing forces from a low cost actuator.
The present invention provides a fluid valve comprising a valve member arranged to be movable in a first direction to control fluid flow through an orifice and electrically actuable means for controlling movement of said valve member, characterised in that the electrically actuable means comprises at least one bender element disposed in said first direction but bendable in a direction transverse to said first direction, and the valve member is provided with a profiled surface engaging one end of the bender whereby the position of the valve member is controlled.